What is the midline equation of the function $h(x)=-3\cos(\pi x+2)-6$ ? $y=$
Answer: Midline in sinusoids of the form $f(x)=a\cos(bx+c)+d$ Graphically, the midline of a sinusoidal function is the horizontal line that passes exactly in the middle of its extreme values. The midline equation of a sinusoid of the form $f(x)={a}\cos(bx + c) + {d}$ is equal to $y={d}$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of midline?] Finding the midline The midline equation of $h(x) = -3\cos(\pi x+2){-6}$ is $y={-6}$.